Fandom Travelers: TAWOG
by True Support
Summary: True having a horrible school life back home, decides to go to a Fandom that has a very different school, a school that will bring him joy, action, and adventure. True will also bring a few people together. If you want to know how True's school life was, and the story series of Fandom Travelers, read: Fandom Traveler: Origins
1. A pure and new school life?

Author Note

A few of you are probably wondering why I decided to Fandom jump in TAWOG, well you see, TAWOG was the last kid's show I watched before I became a teen, so with that reason, I'll be doing a moral of the story type of thing. Also, read my other TAWOG story if you haven't, cause next chapter I'm doing a whole different type of writing. Enough talk, enjoy.

My POV

I woke up in a crater, one that I must've caused as I fell down. It was daytime, and I was in a forest area. I looked at my surroundings, and saw a town not too far from where I'm at, I decided to see what Fandom I jumped to. As I made it to town, I noticed a school, one that looked really familiar. Curiosity killed me, and I went to check it out. I cloaked myself invisibility and headed inside the school (completely unaware of the sign that was above it). As I looked through the halls, I saw what looked like a T-rex?

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself. The T-rex looks like it was looking for something, and leaves to wherever. As the T-rex leaves, two very familiar cartoon characters exit out of a locker. One was an orange fish with legs, another was a blue cat, and they both have arms and legs, with clothes?

"Oh my god I'm in Tawog," I told myself surprised at them. I immediately teleported out of the building, and started walking to collect my thoughts. I was still invisible so nothing sees me.

"How the hell did I end up in Tawog? And how the hell do I keep messing up my travels? What am I not understanding?" I wondered to myself. As I was questioning myself, I accidently bumped into someone whilst my invisibility turned off, I was about to turn it back on, when I see a pink cat that looked like the blue one I saw moments ago.

"I don't ever remember you being in the show," I said as the pink cat got up. The pink cat notices me, and began's to run away from me. I let it go, only to realize who it was, it was Lexy, otherwise known as Lexboss, and she was a pure, just like me.

"HEY WAIT!" I yelled as I gave chase. Lexboss was pretty fast, but because of my power, I sped up, and soon I almost had her, but then she teleported away. I lost sight of Lexboss, so I closed my eyes to concentrate on where she's at, and found her. I teleported back to the area I crash landed, and teleported Lexboss to my location. She sees me, and begins to back away from me.

"Please sir, I've done nothing wrong, so please don't hurt me," she started begging with tears in her eyes. I looked at her with worry. (Damn, her past must've been horrible if she thinks that she's going to get hurt).

"Whoa, calm down there, I'm not going to hurt you," I said trying to comfort her. She seemed to calm down a little bit, but was still cautious.

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

"I was only trying to talk to you," I said.

"But why?"

"Why, well because I know where you came from for starters, you and I are the same."

"How?"

"We both came from earth, and that if I may guess is that you had a pretty bad life down there," I said looking at her as I crouched down to meet her at eye level. She looked at me with worry in her eyes, she wasn't cautious anymore, and she soon had wide eyes and her pink tail sprung up.

"Are you True Support?" She said catching me off guard.

"Yes, but how did you- wait let me guess, Supernova told you about me huh?" I said with surprise, then plainly.

"Yes, he told me that there was someone who helped save the good hearted ones, and sent them to this dimension, thank you, if a lot of us had been on earth for much longer, then I don't know what would of happened, all I know for certain is that I could've died," Lexy said as she thinks of her past. I put my hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

"Don't think about the past, my past died with me when I woke up with powers," I said as I summon a flame in my hand. Lexy looks up to me, and smiles.

"I haven't gotten used to my newfound powers yet, so I don't really try to use them."

"Well it's actually pretty simple, you just create whatever that comes to your mind, or do anything that comes to mind, simply think of something you want or do, and it'll appear or happen. Now (I stand up), you can visit other fandoms then this," I said.

"I know, Supernova told me, but I'd like to be here," Lexy said as she looks back at Elmore. I look at Elmore, and back at her, and sigh.

"I guessed you'd want to stay here, so I won't try to convince you or anything, but if this place gets a little boring, just think of where you want to be, and you'll be there," I said as I realized what was wrong with my travels. Lexy looks up to me one last time.

"Thank you True, I won't forget you, but if you could, could you please go somewhere else or something, I'm not trying to be mean or anything but, I'd like to be here by myself for now."

"Sure, I wasn't planning on staying here anyway, I just can't get my travels right, so I'll leave you alone, holler out to me if you need anything."

"I will, and thanks again," Lexy said and was about to leave.

"Oh last thing, you can make this fandom yours, so that way no one can come here and be of bother," I said as I Fandom jump. I was thinking of heading over to smash, but then again, tawog was the last show I watched before my parents took away my TV, so I decided to go in my own version of tawog, a more anime style version. I transport to a different version of tawog's earth, and then land softly in the same area as the dimension Lexy was in.

"Well, time to change to my spirit animal," I said as I change into a wolf. I grow a gray/black scruffy tail; my hair grows much longer, so its more shaggy from all angles (except the front, hair is raised as to not cover the face), and it changes color to gray/black; my ears are now ears grow a little pointy like a wolf; my chest is a little more buff; I grow one inch claws that are sharp; my eyes are red and look more sharp; my teeth are sharper (Achievement unlocked: toothy grin); my mouth and nose are the same, and my skin stays the same color (the only difference that proves im a wolf is my scruffy tail, my claws and teeth, and my ears). After my transformation, I look up at the sky, and saw that the stars were out. I grow a tree to where my crater was, I then made some construction tools, and started building my own treehouse the way I want it to be. It took me a few hours to build it, considering I can increase my speed considerably, I climb up the treehouse, and get into my tree branch bed, and sleep with peace in mind. I woke up, and took off my clothes to take a shower in the treehouse (yes, I built a shower). After the shower, I changed into a black shirt; blue jeans; white socks; black steel toed shoes (with an iron piece on the front); a nice looking black leather jacket; a small chain necklace, and two stainless steel curb bracelets on each of my arms. After that, I left to register myself to Elmore junior high. I teleported there (cause I'm a lazy bastard), and went into the office to speak with principle brown.

"Uhh may I help you?" Principle brown asked as I bring a chair and sit in front of his desk whilst I clasp my hands together on the desk respectively.

"Yes, I would like to register here in Elmore junior high," I said.

"I hope you know that you yourself can't register here, only your parents can register you."

"Yes but when a wolf like me is at age 16 (everyone in Elmore is 15 years or older, but are the same, just slightly taller or bigger), then that is the age of a full grown wolf, but I'm a dumb wolf, so I would like to achieve knowledge from professional teacher's, and I would like to make a few friends while I'm here, so I hope you can understand my wish," I said.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure, you look like the one who could cause trouble, then again there is always trouble. If I let you come here, will you promise not to cause trouble?"

"I can promise not to cause any major problems to the school, but it's because of my instinct that I will probably cause a rivalry, but I will not cause any major issues to this school."

"I'm a bit skeptical about tha- I'll promise to encourage others to study," I cut Principal Brown off mid-sentence.

"Welcome to Elmore Junior High Mr uh? True Wolf," I told him my name.

welcome Mr. Wolf, you may start tomorrow, now be gone," Principal Brown said as I stand up, shake his hand, and walk out the office door. As I was exiting the school building, I saw two teens running away from what's supposed to be a T-rex?

"TINA, WE'RE SORRY ABOUT STEPPING ON YOUR TAIL, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR!" a blue haired and eared cat with a blue tail yelled.

"ME TOO!" an orange hooded kid yelled. The T-rex kept running after them, then the T-rex burst into speed?

"Saying sorry won't do you any good," Tina said as she was about to punch them, when a cute antlered girl appeared, and the two guys accidentally crashed into her, and somehow tripped the humanoid T-rex.

"Oh god," the cat said. "Penny I am so sorry."

"Oh don't worry Gumball, I'm fine," the girl with antler's said. I watched the cat kid pull up the girl whilst the orange hooded kid got up.

"Oh Darwin are you ok?" Penny said.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I think we should WORRY ABOUT HER!" Darwin said as Tina stands up, and looks at all three of them with anger in her eyes.

"Ok, now you've done it!" Tina said as she throws her arm back, and charges a punch that looks like it could kill someone.

"Gumball Watterson, FEEL MY WRATH!" Tina yelled as Gumball pushes Penny and Darwin away, and prepares to face the T-rex's wrath. Tina's fist was about to connect to the boy's face, if only I hadn't grasped the T-rex's hand as it punches my open fist. Gumball had his eyes closed, but then opens them, and looks at the situation that happened.

"You ok kid?" I asked. Gumball had no words to say, he just stares at me. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Hey punk, who do you think you are?" Tina said aggressively. I looked towards her, and gave off a toothy smirk.

"I'm the new guy, well, not until tomorrow, but I think your over-reacting, if someone apologizes for a small accident, then you should forgive them and not try to do them any harm for a simple accident as that," I said as Tina's fist is trying to push my hand back, but I kept it in place, and tightened my grip.

"Honestly, I did not expect this, I am deeply surprised at the strength you have (so apparently everywhere I go, is literally all fight and action)."

"You blocked my punch, there is only one person who rivals me, but you are not them, so who are you really?" Tina said as she prepares to launch another punch at me.

"Like I said, I'm the new guy, and I'll start tomorrow, so behave while you still can, because you're no match for me," I said as. I smirk and intimidate her with my piercing blood red eyes. Tina seemed to be intimidated, so she tries to punch me with her other hand, but only to have me block it smoothly. Tina seems to slightly grow larger as she is getting pissed with my nuisance. Tina pulls her hands back, and launches a ferocity of powerful blows on me, they all land, but after a while she stoppes, and starts panting, and grows wide eyed at how perfectly fine my body was.

"What the hell?" Tina said as she stares at where her punches landed on my body. I move my hand slowly, placing my hand on her chest, then I flick her, and made her fly back with incredible force, she starts rolling, then when she stopped, she was on the ground, knocked out.

"She wasn't that tough," I said. As I look back to the other three, and see that they stare at me in amazement.

"How kid you do that?" Darwin asked me as he and the other two stare at me wide eyed, then stare at the unconscious T-rex.

Skills," I said simply as I began to walk off.

"Hey wait," the blue anthropomorphic cat started. I stopped, and turned around to look at him. His head was shoulder length with me, so i guess I was probably the tallest teen here. "Thank you for saving me," Gumball said. I looked at him, then to the antlered girl, and back to him.

"No problem, I wouldn't want to see your girlfriend there bawling her eyes out as you're face was caved in," I said making the girl and boy look at eachother, then they looked away, blushing. I turned around and started walking out of the school and teleported back to my treehouse.

"Today was fun, but now I wonder how Sin is doing," I said to myself. I fast forward time a bit, and lay awake in my branch bed.

"It feels nice to relive my childhood show, I never expected it to be like this, all action and stuff," I said as I feel a wet spot coming on my cheek, it was a tear, and I realized what caused it.

(Moral of the story) In life, when we're all young, we don't want to grow up, we want to live in the moment and enjoy all the things life has to offer. As a teen, I want to feel every good feeling you get from something your excited about, or really happy about that something happening or what not, that's why we have that imagination, cause then there is creativity, and beauty in what we think, and we wish to live in that little beauty of ours. But in reality, we have to grow up in order to survive the world, we can't live our dream life because we have to earn money to do everything we want to do, working towards it isn't bad, it gives us a little challenge to success, and accomplish our goals. (End of moral)

I open a portal, and prepare to see how Sin is doing, If she is still in the same state of mind, I'm going to break it because she needs to enjoy all this.

Author Note

That is my reason for coming here, plus with the crappy life in school, I decide to send True to a school that will make him forget about the old life he had.


	2. My OC's life!

Author Note

So yeah, I'm back in this Fandom-Verse, so I hope you all will like this, and if anyone would like to be a part of Fandom Travelers, review me your OC's past, and give me details of them, and I'll put them in Fandom Travelers: Home, and I also updated the first chapter, so re-read that for the edited version. Enough talk, enjoy.

My POV

I was traveling through the blue swirl, and I made it into the Tawog-Verse, but after I transformed into True Wolf, I went to see Lexy. I landed softly on the grassy fields, and I was trying to find where Lexy was; I found her, so I scanned if anyone was around, and I teleported to her location after seeing no one was near her. I was now in her home. As soon as I flashed in the Watterson's living room, Lexy jumped from her seat and screeched loudly into my ears (Funny, she did what an old animated cat does, and she did it because a freaking monster was in her living room).

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" Lexy yelled as she peeked behind the couch. I shook my head, and looked towards her.

"Sorry about appearing out of nowhere Lexy, but I thought I should drop by and give this," I said as I handed her the key to the Pure's mansion.

"A key, and how do you know me?" she asked.

"I guess you can't tell who I am from my new form huh?" I said as realization dawned on her.

"True?"

"Yep, I decided to go to my own universe, and so I did, and I made my home; made my OC; registered to Elmore, and I might've started a rivalry between me and Tina, but oh well. That key is to a mansion that me and a Pokémon built with my powers, and so that mansion is a sanctum to all pure's throughout the dimension, so if you ever want to come over and make a room, you can, but beware my sister LB, she absolutely loves cats, and looking at you, she will probably die of happiness. Now that's all I really wanted to do, so hopefully see you there, now bye," I said as I leave her Tawog-Verse.

"Bye, and thanks?" I heard her say as she stares at the key.

I enter into my Tawog-Verse, and I am inside my treehouse, and I plop into my branch bed, and fell asleep. I wake up, and I got a regular black backpack setup with school supplies and all the other boring crap. I look at the time, and see it is almost time for school. I teleported to school, with my backpack hung over me, and walked towards Mr. Brown's office.

"Hello Mr. Brown," I greeted.

"Hello True, I let the teachers know that you are starting school today, and here's your schedule for the semester," Mr. Brown said as he handed me my schedule.

"Thank you Mr. Brown, I will leave now, but before I go, can I have my sun glasses on me?"

"Yes you can," he said as I put my hand behind me, and summon a cool pair of sunglasses, and put them on..

"Thank you Mr. Brown, now have a great day I said as I walk out of his office and head towards my class. I am right outside of her classroom, and I hear her talking.

"Alright class, today we have a new student," Ms. Simian said as I hear chatter going around. I look through the door, and I see the blue haired cat, and his orange hooded friend talk to eachother, knowing it was me; I see the girls chatting, I close my eyes to focus on what they're saying.

"Wonder what they look like?" a green prickly girl said.

"I wonder if their male, and if he's cute," a paper bear said.

"I wonder if their cool, or lame," a cloud girl said. I open my eyes, and see the antlered girl in thought; I lastly see the T-rex in a corner, growling and clenching her fists as she definitely knows who's new; the guys in their were pretty much wondering the same thing, but one of them hoped I was pretty. The teacher talks again.

"Alright that's enough class, now I'm going to assume their right outside the door, and heard a few of you," she said, making me respect her senses. "Alright, you may come in now." I walk inside the class room with my hands in my jacket pocket, and everyone looks at me. The girls are surprised, and I'm pretty sure a few of them are blushing, seeing how I look like a badass, and shit; the boys felt a sense of pride, knowing that I was cool, but one of them felt depleted, and I see it was a multi colored guy; the T-rex was pissed when I walked in; the two boys and antlered girl were smiling towards me.

"Um, excuse?" the teacher said. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yes?" I said.

"Could you take off you're sunglasses please."

"Sure," I said as I close my eyes, and take them off. I look towards the class. "Hello everyone, my name is True Wolf, and I'm the new guy," I said as I opened my eyes and smirked after I'm. A bunch of the girls looked like they were going to faint; the boys looked at me nervously; the T-rex was getting pissed by the second.

"Now, will you take your seat?" Simian asked as I put my sunglasses away.

"Yes," I said as I take a seat next to the blue haired cat boy. As I took a seat, the boy greeted me.

"Hello again, nice to see that you're in our class," he said.

"Nice to see you again," I said as I got out a pencil and was ready to learn.

"Sad day for you knew kid, cause it's testing day.

"AAAWWWWWW," everyone groaned in response. Ms. Simian passed around the testes, and it was math, so for me, I immediately started on it, and finished in less than two minutes.

"Ms. Simian I'm done," I said as I twiddle my fingers with the pencil. Everyone gasped, and looked at me, then Ms. Simian came to me, and checked my paper. It was two sided, so a minute per page.

"My god, what a perfect score!" Ms. Simian exclaimed. Everyone was in awe of me, and I just sat there with my legs spread, just chilling. Ms. Simian shook her head.

"Everyone get back to work," Ms. Simian said as she takes my paper. Everyone was working hard on the test, and I had my legs on my desk, doing nothing but relaxing. An hour has passed, and the bell was about to ring, everyone was done, all except the cat.

"GUMBALL, HURRY UP!" Ms. Simian yelled as Gumball focuses on he's last problem. Ms. Simian's new policy in class is that everyone has to finish a test if everyone's going to leave, and so far, everyone was urging Gumball on as he tries to finish his work.

"Come on Gumball, please hurry," the orange hooded boy said.

"Listen Gumball, take your time, and think hard on the problem," the antlered girl said. Everyone else was trying to rush him.

"Gumball hurry, the bells going to ring!" the multi colored boy said. The T-rex got out of her seat, and stood behind the cat boy.

"Gumball, if you don't hurry up, me and Jamie will beat you to a pulp!" she said warningly. I snickered at the warning, and I was pretty sure she growled at me. "Shut up you freak!" I only smirked at the comment.

"Says the one with scales for skin, so I'm pretty sure you're mixing me up with you," I said as I look at her challengingly. Tina was about to burst when Ms. Simian yelled.

"TINA REX, NO FIGHTING IN CLASS!" Simian yelled (I grew bored calling her Ms. Simian at this point). Tina growled, and just sat back down in her seat. Gumball finally finished his test as the bell rang; Gumball gave his test to Simian, and everyone bolted out the door. I walked out of the class coolly, and walked to my next class.

I pretty much had the exact same schedule as everyone else, but the last class was gym, and gym was actually my favorite. I was in the boy's locker room (obviously) alone (everyone else was dressed and crap), and got my locker and summoned some gym clothes. I summoned a short sleeved compressed shirt with the trim's being grey; black shorts with the trim also being grey, but they go over the knee a little; black and grey Nike shoes; black and grey fingerless gloves ( under-armour-ua-flux-glove-black-black-steel?ef_id=Vh7AcgAABEojoPI3:20160309070332:s); two black sweat bands on both my ankles; two black wrist sweatbands, last, a black head band (By this point, you all should know that I like the color black). I walk to the gym, and everyone looked at me funny, then some of the boy's snickered, and some girls tried to contain a giggle, and I was confused.

"What is so funny, is something wrong with my outfit or something?" I asked as one of the girls walks up to me, it was the antlered girl.

"It's not the outfit, but, umm," she tries to say, but instead shows me a mirror, and I see that because of the headband, my hair looks like I became a super saiyan.

"Oh shoot my bad," I said as I adjust the headband, fixing my hair. "Thank you, but can I ask what your name is?"

"Oh my name is Penny," Penny said.

"Oh, well thank you Penny, I am going to assume you know my name."

"Well it was spoken in class."

"Pretty much," I said as she lowers her eyes.

"Thank you for saving Gumball from Tina, he's always taking a beating from her and Jamie, but he never fought back," she said sadly.

"Oh, well that's shameful on their part."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously. I look at Gumball.

"It's humiliating to know that they're so powerful, that they would beat up someone who doesn't even rival them, and yet they choose to assault him, well now that I go here, I'll promise to help him if he needs it," I said as the coach walks in.

"That's so generous of you, but with Tina and Jamie, how will you coop with their strength?" she asked. I look at her, and smirk my toothy grin.

"If you paid attention to my strength, you wouldn't have asked me that question. Anyway, what are we doing for this class?" I asked, ending the conversation. The coach started to speak.

"Alright class, today is Thursday, and so we are going to play a game of dodgeball," the coach said, causing half the class to groan and the other to cheer.

Few minutes later

Everyone got into their positions, and the balls were laid out, and I was just leaning against the back wall, waiting for when someone tries to hit me. There were two teams, and it was boy's vs girls, and I gave off a fake look of surprise.

"NO WAY, THAT THING IS A GIRL!?" I asked as I smirked cockily towards the now buffed T-rex, knowing that she will be targeting me first; all the girls moved away from her, and I was ready.

"READY, SET, GOOO!" the coach yelled as he blew his whistle, initiating the game, and everyone grabbed a ball, and it was war. Tina rushed to the first ball she sees, grabs it, and throws it at me with a lot of strength; I was prepared for it, and moved my head immediately to the side, dodging the ball as it bounced back; I stood at the spot I was in, and smirked as Tina began throwing more balls at me.

Gumball was wearing a white athletic tee; blue shorts; white Nikes socks, and black and white Nikes shoes. Gumball and his friend (Darwin), were teaming with eachother, and throwing balls towards the girls.

Darwin was wearing athletic clothes like me, only he had no headband, and no gloves. Darwin wore three colors; the main color was orange, and the secondary colors were green, and white, he had on his shoes and shorts, but he had a sleeveless orange short, and two light green sweatbands on his arms.

The game went on forever, and so far, all the boys were knocked out, except for me, and Gumball and his friend; all the girls got back in.

"Gumball I'm sorry, but-," Penny said as she threw a ball at him, getting him out of the game.

"Aw, it's alright Penny," Gumball said and was against the wall with the rest of his team members. Darwin got hit by three balls; the three balls were thrown by the prickly girl, the paper teddy, and an emo ghost girl. The two balls hit his leg and stomach, but the ghost girl aimed, and fired her ball last, and then Darwin earned a headshot from the ghost girl. I was the only one left on the battlefield, and there were no balls on my end, because the girls had them all; they all aimed towards me, and Tina was getting something out from outside.

"Sorry new guy, but we won!" the prickly girl said as all the girls aimed and fired their balls at me; I dodged every single ball they threw in style, and as they kept throwing dodge balls at me, I just kept dodging, and dodging; The balls were bouncing against the wall behind me, and it was a little more challenging. The girls were all firing the balls at me like they were firing machine guns. All the girls soon became exhausted, and I took the balls that were on my side, and hurled them pityingly at them. Tina came out not too long after I wiped out her team.

"You are all useless!" Tina said as she was dragging behind her a HUGE FUCKING WRECKING BALL?!

"Whoa whoa whoa, I thought this was just a friendly game, why are you taking it more than that?" I asked as Tina uses all her strength to lift the wrecking ball.

"BECAUSE YOU PISSED ME OFF!" Tina yelled as she threw the large metal ball towards me; the ball came into contact with me, and it apparently had mini bombs on it as the bombs exploded with me, making smoke appear.

"I don't know how strong you were, but you lied, you were never a match for me!" Tina said. Everyone was worried as though I was on the other side.

"Damn, he was pretty good, sad to know that he had to go down that way," Tobias said.

"Not even close!" I said as everyone, including Tina looks at me as I just stood there with the wrecking ball in the palm of my hand.

"H-h-how are you still alive?" Tina stuttered as she backed away slightly as my blood red eyes stare into her soul (one of my eyes has a red aura around it like sans from undertale). I hurled the metal ball with great force at Tina, and the ball successfully hit her, and she flew through the school walls, breaking them, and was now outside the school knocked it. Everyone stared at me, then I felt a ball hit me in the head, and I look to see the ghost girl.

"Sorry new guy, but I won," the girl said. I walked towards her with my head down, and then looked in her eyes, and pierced her very soul, petrifying her in the process; everyone looked at me both fearfully, and surprisingly as the girl floated behind Darwin.

"Hehe, sorry about that, you got me right when I just beated her," I said apologetically. She fazed through Darwin, and came up to me.

"It's alright, and I'm Carrie by the way," Carrie said, making everyone feel a little easier around me. "How are you so powerful though?"

"I'm a wolf, and I have incredible strength and power, so yeah," as I finished my sentence, the bell rung. "Well, I'm going to go now, so you all can have a great day now," I said as I walk into the boys locker room and change back into my usual attire, and I went back into the gym, and just walked through the hole Tina was thrown into; I walked over Tina, and teleported out of sight. I made it to the treehouse, entered my room, sat laid in my bed, and I started reminiscing over the day, and fell asleep for the rest of the day, and night.

Author Note

So I hope you people enjoyed this chapter, and I advise you guys to check out the rest of the Fanfiction series me and some authors have been making.


	3. quick chapter

AN: Short chapter, sorry.

MY POV

I stayed in the TAWOG-verse for a few weeks now, and a lot of progress has been made; I have the best grades in Elmore; I got know everyone; I still have not met with this bully everyone mentions as Jamie, and I still fight with Tina a lot, but other than that, things were good. I was laying in my tree bed, and was thinking about whether to stay, or go home.

"Home is where the heart is, but now the timeline is the same, so how do I fix this," I talked to myself. I was trying to think of a way of how I can go home, but stay in tawog, then the answer hit me. I snapped my finger's, and changed back into my original form, then created a second form of myself, but with all the memories of y stay in tawog. Now I stood at the bedside, next to a sleeping anthro wolf version of myself. I opened up a portal, and left for home.

AN: very short, I know, but from now on, this story will now be in 3rd person point of view, so I hope you all enjoy (next trip is back in Fandom Travelers: Home)


End file.
